Zorro and Sombra
by Boredx2
Summary: Random Zorro story I started a few years ago...
1. Episode 1

**-Act 1 -  
-Scene 1 -**

"Is that Sombra?" one of the town's people asked.

"No, it can't be. He has a mustache," another responded.

"I am a friend of the people, El Zorro," a man dressed in black with a mask spoke on horseback with his sword drawn, and caved a "z" in the wall of the cuartel.

"Zorro!" yelled the town Capitan. "I've heard of you! Outlaw! We need no more!"

Zorro looked confused under his mask, until he heard the Capitan's next words.

"Arrest him! Lancers! After him!"

Zorro put his sword away and rode off.

Diego pulled his mask down and said, "Bernardo? The Capitan did not respond happily that I was there."

Bernardo looked at him like he was stupid then made a "z" with his index finger.

"Yes, yes, I know. I'm Zorro. But he said that they need no more outlaws. Meaning there is another outlaw in this town."

Bernardo looked confused. Diego looked equal with confusion.

A woman had been watching the fox known as Zorro as he left the cuartel. Her bright red lips curved into a smile. She, as a hooded figure, walked out of the town. She walked on, to a horse that was black, except for its mane. "Blanco, hello, ol' boy," she spoke softly. She put her hood down and revealed a black mask and her hair wrapped up in a black bandana. She mounted Blanco and rode down to a valley. She dismounted and looked around to see that she wasn't followed. She walked straight into the bushes, pulling the reins of Blanco with her. She entered a cave. She pulled the saddle off Blanco and took his reins off, setting them on the table next to the saddle.

"Blanco, stay here my friend. Drink up," she said as she poured a bucket full of cool water into the trough. She took off one of her black gloves and dipped her hand in the water. She pulled back her bandana with her dry hand and put her damp hand on her forehead. "Blanco, we are making too much of a fuss going into town."

Blanco raised his head and then lowered, blowing air out of his nostrils.

She smirked at him. "Why us, huh?" she asked as she took off her mask and cape. She wiped her bright red lipstick off on a cloth then washed the cloth.

"Because you have the skills and the cunning to do it, Princess," came another female into the small cave.

"Elena, please, I asked you not to call me that or your majesty or any of that," the woman in black spoke.

"Miss Anna, then?" Elena asked.

"No, just Anna," said the woman in black, Anna.

"But you are the King's daughter, Anna, and I? I am a peasant whom you wished to help you."

"Don't think of yourself that way! I love you like you are my own sister."

Elena smiled.

"Bernardo?" Diego said as his manservant came rushing in to his room. "What is it?"

Bernardo motioned that Zorro had a job to do by drawing a "z" in the air.

"I see," Diego said. "Let's go," he said as he headed to the cave where Tornado was kept.

Bernardo smiled as he followed Diego.

"Miss! I mean, Anna! Trouble brews!"

Anna's eyes widened. "So soon?" she asked as she got on her cape and her bandana on.

"Yes, ma'am!"

Anna put on her mask and grabbed a tube of bright red lipstick. "Now, we have fun Señor Zorro, much."

"You think he will be there?"

"He said he was a friend of the people. He will be there."

Elena smiled after Anna left.

Zorro rode in silently, dismounted, and hid in the shadows.

Sombra stood already in the town, her hat and mask acting like camouflage. She stood in one of the shadows. Zorro didn't even notice her as he knelt right next to her hiding in the darkness. She smirked when he smiled that no one was around. He stood and left the spot. Just as he was leaving, he heard a snicker trying to be held in. He turned back and found that there was a woman in the shadows he was just standing next to.

"Señorita? What are you doing here? There is danger; I must ask you to leave," he said.

"Oh God, Zorro. Don't give me the bravado act. I am the outlaw in this town and in a few others." She stood.

"You? A mere lady? Forgive me," he laughed. "But I do not think you would have the skills to do this job." He folded his arms over his chest.

"And you? Who do you think you are to be coming into this town and be Señor Hero?" Glaring at him, she also folded her arms over her chest and frowned. A few seconds later, she dropped her hand to her hilt and pulled her sword halfway out of its sheath. "I want to test this Zorro for all he's worth," she said and smirked and she shrank down ready for anything.

Zorro smirked as well. He drew his sword. "I will go easy on you… miss?"

"The name is Sombra. And don't." She drew fast and brought it down at him. He just pulled his sword in time to stop from getting hurt. He had knelt to the ground and leaned back from the force of her attack. She laughed at his shocked face.

"My God, Woman!" he yelled.

She stepped back as he stood and regained his footing. "Shall we continue?" she shrugged.

Zorro nodded. He stood in his fighting stance as she laughed again.

She struck and the steel clanged – over and over again. Sombra was very good with a blade. She made him fear that he would not be able to beat her. She was advancing. He was using his full force on her. She almost beat him but he got her sword away from her. It was like she dropped it on purpose. Her hands grabbed his wrists. He couldn't get his hands out of hers. He grit his teeth trying to add more pressure in getting his hands back from her, he turned his hand and his sword cut her cheek along with some of her mask, but it was not enough to make it fall or reveal her face more than she wanted. He gasped and dropped his sword. She let go of one of his wrists and felt her cheek and looked at her hand. She frowned as she saw liquid on her black gloves. Zorro took this opportunity to grab her wrist that still held his and his other hand grabbed hers and he brought them together.

"You are a dangerous woman. Any man would be lucky to have you and your fire," he complimented as he tied her wrists together.

"Are you proposing?" She smirked, her red lips luring him for a kiss.

He chuckled. "If I was, would you say yes?"

"I'm not into the hero act," she spoke and grabbed his bandas. And with her other hand, a dagger just lower than his bandas. She chucked this time when she saw his eyes widen in terror. "Now, who are you?"

He tried to talk but no words would come out.

She pushed on the dagger a little to prove her point. "If we are to be wed then we should know who the other is," she joked and a smile tugged on her red lips.

He opened his mouth again. But the same thing happened – he couldn't speak.

"Don't make me change your gender."

He looked at her bright red lips and then down at her tied hands still holding his bandas.

She laughed. "Come here. I need to tell you something."

He leaned his head in.

"A little more," she smiled.

He did as he was told, and she kissed him – deep and full. It made a tingle on his lips as well as hers. She pulled her head back slowly and smirked. Her smirk faded. She saw a look of genuine fear on his face. He looked right into her forest green eyes, not pulling away. Her face filled with worry. "Zorro? Are you alright?" she asked.

"You scared me. Once in my life, so far, I was truly scared. By the most beautiful woman."

She smiled. She dropped the dagger and pulled on his bandas to make him come towards her, and she kissed him again. "How can you tell if I'm beautiful? I could be an ugly old hag under this."

He smiled. "It's in your eyes."

She blushed a shade of cherry. Then she looked at him seriously, and spoke, "Please, tell me who you are."

"That I cannot tell you. But please let me help with the wound I made on your cheek," he said. She had forgotten about it. It was bleeding down her cheek like bloody tears.

"Alright, then you can tell me. Or I'll get it out of you," she smiled.

He smirked. "It would help if you let go of my bandas."

"Aw, my hands are comfy here," she joked and went lower than his bandas and her hand followed his thigh. His eyes widened, and he gulped. Then she came back up and pulled her hands back, smirking.

He knelt down and picked up the dagger. Suddenly, Sombra felt defensive. He cut her free from the ropes he tied her with. He grabbed her upper arm. She planted her feet. "Where are you taking me?"

"I do not have the means to treat your cut," he spoke.

"Pick up your sword, baboso," she laughed and went over to hers. He picked up his. She used her feet to flip it up to her hand and put it in its sheath. When she walked back over to him, she stomped her foot to the ground, on the blade of her dagger, and it came up to her. He looked impressed.

"Tell me, Señor Zorro, where is your horse?"

He whistled and pointed his index finger back, indicating behind him and a black horse came out. "Right there. And yours?"

She chuckled. "Your whistle is so loud." She whistled but he did not hear anything come past her lips. He heard a clop behind him. "Mine is right behind you." Then she bit her lip, and Blanco nipped at Zorro's hat. Sombra giggled.

Zorro looked a little annoyed, but he laughed in the end. "Shall we?" he asked as he held out his hand and helped her up on her horse.

"We shall," she said and rode off before he mounted his black horse.

"Oh goody, a chase," he said and laughed. He mounted Tornado and rode out after her.

He caught up to her and yelled, "Follow me," as he rode ahead. Sombra raised a brow.

She rode along side him and shouted, "How did this start in a fight and end in 'oh-let-me-help-you'?" she smiled.

He laughed. "I'll tell you. But you must trust me."

"Trust you? I don't even know…" she realized what he said, and she stopped talking.

He laughed again at her expression.

She looked at him. "Alright. I trust you."

He looked at her shocked. 'She trusts me. Or she wants to know who I am.'

**-Scene 2 -**

Zorro slowed down and pulled off near trees and went through them. Sombra followed. When she got in she saw he had already dismounted and walked over to a near table were there was a cloth, and he wet it. She dismounted Blanco and as she turned around, Zorro was right in front of her. "You are going to have to take off the mask."

"First you show me who you are. We can be allies," she said and smiled. Inside she was nervous about how the Señor would react to her being the Daughter of the King of Spain.

Zorro regretting pulled his mask down. "My name is Don Diego de la Vega."

Sombra was shocked. "Diego? As in the son of Don Alejandro de la Vega?"

"Si. You know my father?"

She was about to answer when both of them heard footsteps. Both looked over to the hallway in the cave. "Don't worry. That'll be…" He looked at who came out.

"Elena?" Sombra questioned with her voice as well as her eyes.

"Bernardo?"

"Miss! You're hurt!" Elena shouted and ran to Sombra.

"Yeah, you're suppose to help me with that, Diego," she said and smirked as her blood dripped to the floor from her chin.

"Oh, yes," he said. "You need to take off your mask, Señorita."

Sombra looked nervously at Elena. She sighed and reached for her mask. Diego stopped her. "Why do you look so nervous?"

"Because I am Anna," she sighed again as she pulled down her mask, "The Daughter of the King of Spain."

Diego's eyes grew to enormous proportions. He blinked a few times. "Anna?" he asked, and she nodded. "I cut the beautiful Anna's face?"

"It wasn't your fault," she said.

"Yes, Señorita, it was," he said.

"No, it wasn't, and stop it!" Anna yelled. "I hate it when people say it was their fault even though it was my own. And I was the one who challenged you."

Diego looked at her and saw the blood on her cheek. He used his left hand to cup her right cheek and dabbed her wound. "My apologies."

She winced.

Elena looked at Diego's face and saw his lips looked reddened. She smiled and walked over to Bernardo. "It worked."

"What worked?" Anna turned her head to look at Elena. Then she looked at both Elena and Bernardo and knew what happened. "You two set us up, didn't you? That's why no one was there."

Diego looked at Bernardo. Both of them looked guilty.

"Well, you two kissed," Elena said and bowed her head in apology.

Diego and Anna looked at each other and both blushed a little. Diego continued to clean her cheek and found it was only a little cut. It had stopped bleeding. He walked over to a bowl of water and cleaned the cloth. Anna licked her lips and rubbed them together. Then she walked over to Diego and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He dropped the cloth in the bowl and looked back and her as she went and sat next to Blanco. She untied her mask and leaned her hat into her face and snickered.

Elena looked at Bernardo, then motioned to go back into the house by cocking her head to the side, and they left.

"Why are you laughing?" he asked.

She broke out into laughter and her hat fell into her lap. She dug into her bandas and found a mirror. She stood and went over to him and showed him the mirror. He looked in the mirror and on his cheek was a red kiss mark. He laughed.

"So tell me. Are you really a boring poet and song writer?" she giggled.

"I see you've heard of me," Diego said and then realized what exactly she said. He took his hat and bandana off. He turned around to look at her. "Boring?"

She laughed. "From what I hear from your father. He seems so disappointed in you. So, I'm guessing that he doesn't know."

"He was disappointed in me and he did not know. Until he basically dragged it out of me. He put a sword to my chin."

"I see," she discarded her bandana and her straight light brown hair was up so it did not get in her way. She took off her cape. And unbuttoned the top two buttons of her shirt. "Why is it that you were the only one who made me work up a sweat when I fought you?" she laughed.

He smiled. He took of his cape and took his sword out of his bandas. And washed the kiss mark off his cheek.

"Aw, I thought you would keep that there," Anna cutely pouted.

Diego chuckled, "Then it would be harder to wash off."

"Exactly," she laughed.

He walked over to her, and when he did she pulled on his bandas again and kissed him. He pulled away from her kiss. "Is that what you always do when you kiss someone? By pulling on their bandas?"

"Nope. Just for you," she said and pulled on his bandas again and with her other hand pulled his head toward her and their lips made contact again.

"You know what I remember?" Diego said after they ended the kiss.

"What's that?"

"You called me a baboso."

Anna laughed. "Sadly, I must go."

"No, please stay a while longer," he plead.

"I mustn't," she said and put her cape, bandana, and mask on.

Diego picked up her hat. "At least let me escort you."

She laughed, "I do not need an escort." She took her hat from his hands. She winced a little, turning as she did to not let Diego see. She put on her hat.

"But would like to," he insisted.

"Zorro, do you think that I can take care of myself?" she said as she mounted Blanco.

"You know I do."

"Then stop trying to do it for me," she said and laughed. She rode out of the cave a painful expression on her face.

Diego sighed. "She's right." He went over to the bowl with the cloth halfway in it and cleaned it and the bowl. He was thinking about her expression when she left the cave. It looked hurt and pained. Right after she made another joke. 'She worries me.' He headed for Tornado then stopped. 'She doesn't need my help. She'll be fine.' Just as he convinced himself and walked over to hall out of the cave, he heard clopping behind him and Blanco was nibbling at his sleeve.

"What is it, boy?"

Blanco trotted over to the entrance and went back to Diego and then to the entrance again.

He put on his mask and hat. "Show me where she is," he said and mounted Blanco. Blanco rode out of the cave fast. Zorro could barely hang on. He grabbed the reins to try and slow Blanco down the horse did not comply. In fact, he went faster. Zorro rode Blanco when he got the rhythm. The ride didn't take long at the speed they were going. Blanco slowed down to a stop. Zorro dismounted. "Well?" Blanco walked forward to the bush that was right in front of them. It was overly shadowed. Blanco nipped at the bush and looked at Zorro. "You brought me here so I could see what you are eating?" Blanco nipped at the bush and then grabbed a big branch of it and pulled illuminating Sombra on the ground unconscious. "My god," he spoke and ran over to her. "So this is why you brought me here." He looked at her left hip – it was damp and tainted red. He picked her up bridal style and walked over to Blanco.

"Bernardo!" Zorro yelled up the cave hallway. He stopped and took off Sombra's cape to make her easier to carry up the stairs. Then he carried her into the hall and up the stairs. Bernardo opened the secret passage to Diego's room. Zorro walked through and placed Sombra gently on his bed.

"Where is Elena?" Zorro asked.

Bernardo looked at him, acted like he was riding a horse. Then he put his fingertips together in a ninety-degree angle.

"She rode home?" Zorro computed. He took off Sombra's hat and mask.

Bernardo nodded.

"Go get me some medical supplies," Zorro said as he undone her bandas. When Zorro looked at it more closely he saw some holes in it. He set down the bandas and pulled her shirt out of her pants and slowly pushed it up to see her stomach. Under the waistband, on her left hip was a welt and a gash that was bleeding. Bernardo set the supplies next to Zorro and Zorro started cleaning her terrible wound. She straightened as he touched the wound and her eyebrows came together showing excruciating pain. He looked apologetic but he had to treat it incase of infection.

He wrapped bandages around her hip, being careful as he did so, he did not reveal anything she did not want to be seen. When he finished, he found another black bandas and wrapped it around her, throwing the other in the fire. He took off her boots and gently placed her under the covers of his bed. He sat on the other side of the bed. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw she was awake. She tried to sit up but Zorro pushed her chest back down, "You do not want to aggravate the wound, do you?"

"So, you found out about that," she said. "Wait a minute, where am I?"

Zorro chuckled. "I had to clean your wound. And you are in Diego's room." Zorro smiled at her softly.

"You did? Why, you do too much for me, Señor Zorro," she smiled.

"I can not do much for you any longer. I need to go back to Los Angeles. My father sent for me," Zorro said to her he took his hat off and set it on the bed.

"Aw, that's a shame. I thought we would have fun and make more trouble if we worked together."

He smiled as he untied his mask and put it on top of his hat. "That would have been fun, but my father said that they need Zorro back. A new Commandante has been appointed and–"

"Zorro must ride," Anna finished.

"You would be welcome to come with," he said.

Her eyes drooped and blinked closed.

"Good, you need the sleep," Diego said. "Bernardo will stay with you to see no one comes in and you get what you need."

"Gracias, Zorro," she said and then her breathing slowed and she was peacefully sleeping.

Diego changed into his outfit for the day. He turned to Bernardo and whispered, "Bernardo, would you please get some wine?"

He nodded and left the room.

Diego sat on the bed and then laid his head down at the foot of the bed. He was tired after staying up the entire night. He fell asleep in seconds.

Anna woke, and slowly sat up. She smiled when she saw Diego sleeping. She softly caressed his hair with the back of her hand. Looking at the floor, she saw her mask in her hat and picked them up. She put them both on and became Sombra again. She uncovered herself and got out of the bed placing the sheets back neatly. She put her boots on. Upon hearing footsteps coming closer, Sombra ran to the balcony and jumped down and hid in the bushes.

After she saw Diego look out on the balcony, she ran till she felt she was enough from away and out of sight of Diego's room. She whistled and no noise came past her lips but Blanco came running to her. She mounted her black horse and started to ride back to her hide away.

Bernardo walked into the room with a wine bottle in his hand and looked at Diego who was asleep on the bed. Bernardo was in silent laughter. He put the wine bottle on the table. As soon as he waked over, he tapped Diego and noticed Sombra was not in the bed and his laughter stopped replacing it with worry. Diego stirred and woke.

"Sorry, Bernardo. I guess I…" Diego stopped as he looked at Bernardo's face. "What's wrong?"

Bernardo made curves with his hands in the air then put his index and middle fingers on his eyes like he was wearing a mask.

"Sombra?"

Bernardo nodded and pointed to the bed that was made.

Diego looked and he stood up and walked over to the secret passage and saw that the lantern was still on the table so she mustn't have gone that way and then he ran to the balcony and looked out, but he did not see her then he looked down to the bushes. He could not see her.

"Elena," Sombra said. "What are you doing in here?"

"ANNA! I was so worried!" Elena said groggy. She woke up as Anna trotted into the cave and spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I am now, thanks to Diego," Sombra said and dismounted, taking off her hat mask and bandana.

"Thank god," Elena hugged Anna.

"Diego's going back to Los Angeles," Anna stated.

"So no more Zorro?"

"No more Zorro."

"That's sad," Elena said.

"It is going to be a lot to ask but I want to go with him. Will you stay here? And mail or send someone to the de la Vega hacienda?" Anna looked hopeful.

Elena nodded and looked really happy then she had a sly look on her face.

"What?" Anna asked kind of scared to know.

"It worked, didn't it?" Elena said smiling her sly smile.

"I guess it did, you, devious devil, you," Anna joked.

Elena cheerfully said, "I know. Sometimes I'm surprised by my cunning."

Both laughed.


	2. Episode 2

**-Act 2 -  
-Scene 1 -**

Diego looked at Bernardo. "I hoped she wouldn't have left so soon. I would've liked to say goodbye to her." He was disappointed.

Bernardo tapped his shoulder and entered the coach. Diego was halfway in the coach then he stuck his head out, but reluctantly he pulled in and entered the coach.

"Aw, he wants to see me," Sombra said watching Diego from the safety of a dark tree. She jumped down onto Blanco as the de la Vega coach pulled away. She had two saddlebags on Blanco. After the coach was far enough away from the pueblo, Sombra began to ride after it, not fast but fast enough to see it and not to get caught by Diego or Bernardo or the coachman.

An hour later, Diego arrived home, with Sombra not far behind.

Sombra knew they would have servants, and knew they knew of the outlaw Zorro. She looked like him if not for the lipstick and her having no mustache, not including her feminine features.

"Wow, nice hacienda," she said as she went around the back and jumped up on the back wall. She walked around on the wall and jumped into the patio, quietly. She heard Diego's voice in what she guessed was the sala.

"Welcome home, my son," Don Alejandro said and hugged his son. Sombra watched through the sala window. Diego looked happy but something, or someone, was on his mind, Sombra could tell, and so could Alejandro. "What is wrong, Diego? What has consumed your thoughts?"

Diego looked at his father, "What? What did you say, Father?"

Alejandro sighed. "Exactly."

Sombra had to interrupt. She climbed through the window, without being seen. She knew Don Alejandro knew Diego was Zorro and he might think she is am imposter. He might want to fight her. He won't when his son is in danger. She smiled. She came behind Diego and pulled her sword out of its sheath and poked Diego in the back and put her hand on his shoulder. Diego, slowly, put his hands up. Don Alejandro put his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Put the sword down, Señor de la Vega," Sombra spoke. Diego had recognized the voice and it had shown on his face, for he smiled. Don Alejandro did not put his sword down. In fact, he pulled it out, ready to fight.

"I said put it down!" she came behind Diego and put her sword's blade under his chin. Diego's smile disappeared. He saw her bright red lips and he knew it was her.

Don Alejandro put down is sword and glared at her.

"Now, Señor Zorro," she said and stood back from Diego, putting her sword away, he turned around. "Miss me?" she smiled. They hugged.

"Sombra!" Diego said. She laughed.

Alejandro looked more confused than ever.

"You must have missed me. You came all this way. How did you know where the hacienda was?" Diego said after they departed from their hug and he kissed her hand.

"Did you feel you were followed?"

"No, I did not," Diego said, crossing his arms and smiling.

"Then I'm better than I thought," Sombra smiled.

"Would you like to stay?"

"It would be my pleasure to accept your hospitality. Gracias," she smiled and half bowed.

"Would someone please fill me in about this! This woman just threatened your life, Diego, and you wish her to stay here?" said Don Alejandro aggravated.

"My apologies, Don Alejandro," Sombra said and removed her hat, mask, and bandana. "I did not mean to scare you." She bowed half way to Alejandro.

"Father, this is Anna, Daughter of the King of Spain," Diego said and put his arm around Anna.

Alejandro looked as if his eyes popped out and he was about to faint. Diego was at his side and sat him into a chair. Anna blinked. "I haven't gotten that reaction from someone yet," she said and laughed softly.

Diego looked at her and smiled.

"Here, in Los Angeles, I can be permitted to leave the hacienda and go into town. No one here, I believe, has seen the Daughter of the King. Correct?" she asked.

"So that is why I never saw you in my stay when we met. People there knew you?" Diego said.

"Si, but Los Angeles is a small pueblo, right?" she asked again.

"Si, I believe so. This is the first time I have seen the Daughter of the King," Alejandro said.

"My name, someone might know, so I would have to change it," Anna said.

"But, please, before we think of that, we need to get you changed, if the servants see you like this I don't think they will trust you," Diego walked over to her.

"Si, that would give them reason to suspect me as Sombra, now, wouldn't it?" she laughed.

"Don Alejandro?" someone knocked on the door. "It is Sergeant Garcia."

"Uno momento, Sergeant," Alejandro yelled. He then whispered to Diego and Anna, "Take her into the secret passage. I believe she will need to know then anyway. Pleasure to meet you, Sombra." He winked.

Diego took her hand and opened the hutch doors, pressed the bottom of one shelf. He pulled Anna with him as he entered. And the hitch doors shut after she entered behind Diego.

"Enter, Sergeant," they heard Alejandro say.

"Where is your horse?" Diego whispered.

"Around in the back, hiding," She whispered back.

He took her by the wrist and started walking through the honeycomb part of the house.

"Señor," she said and they stopped. She whipped her hand out of his. "I can follow very easily. I'm not a child that needs looking after."

"My apologies, Señorita. It is señorita is it not?"

"Si. Why do you ask?"

"Men must be blind these days."

"You're not. Looking at me every chance you get, hunny," she joked from when they fought.

Diego chuckled. "Alright, Alright. Follow me." He went up the spiral stairs and into a room with a table and a dark costume on it.

"Señor Zorro, I presume," she pointed at the costume.

Diego nodded and flipped a ring and a door opened into Diego's room.

"How can I call your horse? You do have clothes with you, do you not?"

"Si, two saddlebags. Yeah, I know, I know. Not much. He responds to his name, Blanco. Whisper and he shouldn't be far," she said and sat on the bed. Suddenly, she straightened and her eyes held dread.

"What is it, Anna? Is it your wound?" Diego said as he opened and closed the door after seeing her face.

"No. Diego, I left my mask and hat in the sala. I hope the Sergeant will not see them," she looked really worried. "It hasn't been ten minutes and I've messed up," she grieved.

"Don't worry. My father hid them in the piano. I heard the strings rattle. And Sergeant Garcia isn't the brightest candle, if you know what I mean."

"Nice ears. Sorry for the trouble."

"Not a problem. You wait here and I will return with your saddlebags, without Sergeant Garcia knowing," he said and chuckled.

"Gracias." She said and he exited his room.

"Blanco?" Diego called in a whisper.

Blanco's head appeared out of a bush and then he pulled it back in. Diego walked toward Blanco's hiding spot and saw the magnificent animal that he was.

"Blanco, it's Zorro," he said as we walked closer to the horse. Blanco let him approach and Diego pat his nose. Blanco now trusted his appearance and his scent. Diego walked over and mounted Blanco. Diego turned Blanco around and rode him to Zorro's secret cave and dismounted next to Tornado. Diego took off Blanco's saddle and reins and set them next to Tornado's. Picking up the saddlebags, he patted both Blanco and Tornado. Then he quickly got up to the secret room and placed her saddlebags on the table. Removing the Zorro costume to a hook on the wall.

"Señorita, your saddlebags are in the secret room," Diego said as the door closed behind him.

"It may help if you tell me how to get to them," she laughed sitting at his desk.

"I'll show you the main passages after the Sergeant has left," he said and walked over to the corner of the shelf. Anna stood and walked over to him. He pushed the bottom of the corner and the door opened up. Diego stepped aside and motioned with his hand for her to enter. She walked through.

"You may change in here and come out when you are finished," he said. "Just turn the ring over to open and close it."

"Gracias," she said and she closed the door.

There was a knock on the door. "Diego? Sergeant Garcia wishes to see you."

It was Don Alejandro. He opened the door to his son's room and on the bed was his son with Anna, in her dress, next to him. Both asleep. Diego had his head on the pillow and his tie untied and it was hanging at the foot of the bed. On Diego's shoulder was Anna's sleepy head. Her fingers on her right hand were in Diego's left palm. Her left hand was resting on her side and stomach.

"Don Alejandro? Who is the señorita?" Sergeant Garcia asked as he peered in the room.

Alejandro remembered her saying that she need to change her name and since he did not know what the name was yet, he said, "She will present herself in time, Sergeant. I will see that she will go into the Tavern tomorrow with Diego. But she and Diego have had such an exhausting trip," He laughed. "As you can see, Sergeant. They need the sleep."

"Si, Don Alejandro. Gracias," Sergeant Garcia said and the door was closed, softly.

"I'm sorry, Don Alejandro. I don't remember anything. I don't even remember taking my clothes off," Anna said.

Alejandro looked shocked and turned to Diego.

"Not that way, father. She did change her clothes," Diego said in her defense, showing a hand to her outfit.

"Sorry, I didn't exactly make that clear," she said and looked embarrassed.

"It's alright, my child. But Sergeant Garcia saw you two and he wanted to know who you were," Alejandro said.

"What did you tell him?" Diego and Anna said in unison.

He laughed. "Don't worry, I remembered. I just told him that you would go into the Tavern tomorrow, with you Diego, and talk to Sergeant Garcia. He is the second in command," He laughed again. Diego laughed as well. Anna felt she was missing something.

"You two gonna clue me in here?"

They just laughed again.

"Now, about your name," Diego said to Anna. She looked at him and nodded. "You are going to have to act different, too. No knowledge of fighting or anything like that."

"No swords?" she pouted.

"No swords."

She frowned.

"Back to thinking about your name."

All three of them thought for a second and Anna looked at the two men pace in the sala – back and forth – as she sat in her chair. She held silent laughter. Then her laughter became little giggles. Both men looked at her.

"What are you laughing about?" Diego chuckled at her.

"You probably won't believe me, Diego, but I know the perfect name," she said and was smiling like a maniac.

"Well? What is it?" Alejandro asked.

"My father called me it when I was younger," she smiled. "Melosa."

Diego laughed. "You aren't exactly gentle."

"Isn't that the point?" she said.

"Si, it is," Diego said. "Melosa," he tested.

"That's a beautiful name, Melosa. And you do respond to it, do you not?" Alejandro asked.

"Si. I do."

"Now, will one of you tell me why she isn't 'exactly gentle'?" Alejandro asked.

"I see you didn't tell your father about me," Melosa put her lips tightly together and looked off at the ceiling.

Diego turned around and looked like the wall was fascinating.

"Diego," Alejandro said menacingly to his son.

Diego sighed and turned around. "Would you like to tell him, or shall I?" he looked at Melosa.

She looked right at him with her ice blue eyes, propped up her head with her fist under her chin, and smirked. "By all means, you go right ahead."

"Both of you are going to take turns telling me," Alejandro solved, looking back and forth from both of them.

"Oh, boy," Melosa said.

**-Scene 2-**

"It all started when she and I met. I didn't think she was outlaw material when she told me she was the outlaw. So, she challenged me. I told her I'd go easy on her," Diego started.

"I didn't need it," Melosa was adding in tidbits as he went.

"Is she better than you, Diego?" Alejandro asked.

"I was using everything on her and she was winning until she let go of her sword."

Melosa didn't keep eye contact with either of them as they looked at her. She thought the rug was very interesting.

"Anyway, she got a hold of my wrists. And for a señorita, she is really strong."

"Sexist," Melosa muttered.

Diego ignored the comment and continued. "I could not get my hands out of her grip. Then, I accidentally cut her cheek," he looked kind of ashamed, but continued, "she looked to see if she was bleeding and let go of one of my wrists. I took this chance to take both of hers and tied them together. I made a comment and, Melosa, your turn," Diego turned to her and smiled.

She glared at him. "You're gonna get it with that mouth."

He laughed.

"Melosa, just continue, please."

"Alright. By the way, his comment was that I was dangerous and any man would be lucky to have me and my, was it fire, Diego?" she slyly grinned at him. "Anyway, I decided to scare him a little and I did. He even said so."

"How did you scare me?" Diego said and a smile tugged at the right side of his mouth.

"You and your mouth. I took matters into my own hands and threaten his gender, I might say."

Alejandro's eyes grew.

"She took a dagger just under my bandas."

"I wasn't going to do it!"

"Now, how would I know that?" Diego asked her.

"You wouldn't. If you did, you wouldn't have feared me."

"She has a point, Diego," Alejandro said. Melosa nodded.

"You're taking her side?"

Alejandro and Melosa laughed. "You have to admit, my son. She does look adorable," Alejandro said and looked at her with her knees pulled to her chest. She gave a cute pout look and then a full smile.

"Alright, alright." Diego laughed.

"Continue, my dear," Alejandro said.

"Well, romantic here," her hand motioned to Diego. "Couldn't resist my red lips, could you, Diego?"

Diego turned around and poured a glass of wine. Melosa smirked.

"I kissed him and he looked at me in true fear when the kissed ended. He was sweet and commented that I was beautiful just by looking into my eyes." Diego gave a charming smile as she said this. "By this time, I dropped the dagger. I pulled his bandas and kissed him again for being so sweet. I asked him if he would tell me who he was and he said no, stubborn as he is. He wanted to help with the cut on my cheek and he bent down, picking up the dagger and cutting me free. Diego? Your turn," she said as she hugged her knees to her chest.

"I took her by the wrist then she stopped me, called me a baboso and told me to pick up my sword that I dropped after I cut her cheek," Diego said.

Melosa shrugged and smiled as Alejandro looked at her. "He was just going to leave his sword there…"

Alejandro laughed.

"We called our horses. By the way, Blanco must be trained very well," Diego said, impressed.

"He is. Very."

"Why do you say that, my son?" Alejandro asked.

"When she called him, her whistle was so high pitched, human ears can't hear it. But horses' can. Blanco appeared right behind me. Then Melosa bit her bottom lip and Blanco nipped at my hat."

Melosa grinned.

"Impressive," Alejandro said.

"I took her to the cave and told her that I could only clean her cut if she would take off the mask. She asked to know who I was first and that we can be allies. I pulled down my mask and introduced myself. Surprisingly, she knew you, father."

"I knew about him because he is one of the wealthiest land owners in all California. I heard about his boring poet son as well," Melosa said, smiling again.

Diego sighed. "The price you have to pay for helping California."

"You have no idea," Melosa drew out.

"She looked really nervous when she pulled her mask down. And I found out why. Señorita Anna, Daughter of the King of Spain."

"To make a long story short… I kissed him again for the help, left, and fell to the ground before I could get far. I dunno what happened after that. Diego, I know you do," Melosa said getting bored.

Diego chuckled. "Blanco came back to the cave, I mounted him and he took me to you, very fast I might add. He moved the bush that was covering you…"

"He's learned that not too long ago," she said proudly.

"I took you back to my room and cleaned and wrapped your other wound. How did you get that anyway?" Diego asked.

"The soldiers are getting better…"

"I see. I changed. And asked Bernardo to get me a bottle of wine. The next thing I new I was asleep on the bed. When Bernardo woke me. You were gone," he looked at Melosa.

"I saw you asleep on the bed, Bernardo was no were in sight. So, I decided to leave. I got my mask, hat, and boots on since you took them off when you put me in the bed. Then I heard footsteps. I ran to the balcony and jumped down, hiding in a bush till I saw you walk back in. Then I went home," Melosa said and covered her mouth as she yawned.

"My dear. Why not show her where her room is, Diego," Alejandro said.

"Gracias, Don Alejandro," she said and yawned again.

Diego stood and held out his hand to her. She took it and stood up and fell right into Diego's arms. She laughed. "My foot's asleep."

Zorro entered Melosa's room through the window. He came to her bedside, sword drawn. He poked her with it square in the chest and she woke.

"What do you want?" she said nervous. She knew it wasn't Diego.

"Get up," he said. She obeyed. "Turn around." She did as she was told. And the point of the sword was now at her back. "Open the door." Again, she obeyed.

She ran through it and closed it hard behind her. "Help! Zorro's here!" she yelled holding the door back until she ran out of the sala, from which she had just entered. She ran toward the stairs. She made it up about four of them until she slipped and Zorro had her at his sword point again at her back.

"Turn around, you brat."

She did as she was told and was glaring at him for the insult. Her eyebrows lifted as his sword went directly under her chin, on her throat.

"Leave her alone!" Alejandro yelled appearing in front of her.

The sword was still under Melosa's chin.

Meanwhile, the real Zorro appeared quietly out of Diego's room and he ran to the balcony and jumped over and onto the wall. "Señor? Can I be of some service?"

"No," the imposter whispered as he looked at Zorro, not believing he was there. He took his sword away from Melosa's throat.

Melosa looked so glad that the sword was no longer threatening her life. Alejandro put his arm around her as they watched Zorro and the imposter duel. In seconds, the imposter had his sword flicked away by Zorro's. The imposter jumped over the wall and made his escape. Zorro went over to Melosa.

"Are you alright?" he asked kneeling down next to her and his father.

"Fine," she said. "You come late enough?" she said as she rubbed her neck.

Zorro smiled. He looked at her left cheek and noticed a little scratch. "Did he do this to you?" he asked as his finger traced it.

"No, you did," she said with a half smile.

"I didn't see it this afternoon."

"Makeup does wonders," she said and all three of them laughed.

"I think we should get back to bed," Alejandro said.

"That's a good idea, Don Alejandro. I'll make sure to lock my window," Melosa said. Zorro helped her up off the stairs and he walked her to her door as Alejandro went back up the stairs to his room.

"Thank you, Señor Zorro," she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Now, get your butt in your bed!" she laughed pointing up. Zorro smiled. Winking at him, she shut the door.

He walked to the hutch in the sala, looked around before he entered. He went up to his secret room. He discarded his hat, mask, gloves, bandana, and cape. Then he wanted to make sure Melosa was safe.

Melosa knew Diego. She knew he would probably come down to check on her. Walking into her closet, she pushed the bottom of the shelf, were Diego showed her, and went through in to the secret passage. She walked halfway up then she heard footsteps. She was right. She got up to the next level and hid behind a wall as she watched Diego rounded the spiral down to her level. Quietly, she followed. He opened the passage to her room and entered. He looked around and saw she wasn't there. In fact, she was right behind him. She was so close behind him that, she took his sword right out of his sheath and poked his back with it. "Señor. I do not need watching," she whispered in his ear and stood back from him. She smiled.

He turned around and she flipped him his sword. Since the hilt was heavier than the sword's blade this was easy to accomplish and the hilt landed in Diego's hand.

"You need not worry. Now, get your butt in bed!" she laughed.

"Alright, Alright," he said and sheathed his sword. He walked into her closet and opened the passage. She waved at him as the door closed shut.


	3. Episode 3

**-Act 3-  
-Scene 1-**

"Diego?" Melosa knocked softly on Diego's door. "Diego? You up?" She slowly lifted the handle and pushed the door open. She saw Diego asleep in his bed. She smiled. She walked over to the side of his bed and saw his calm and tranquil face. It was heartbreaking that she had to wake him. She laughed softly at the thought. She shook his shoulder. "Diego, get up."

He rolled over in his sleep.

Melosa looked annoyed. She smiled evilly to herself. She had an idea. After she shut the door, she walked over to the secret room and got Zorro's sword. Resting the blade softly on her shoulder, she exited.

"Diego," she cooed as her evil smile grew. Again, she shook his shoulder and he rolled over. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Tired, Diego?"

"Si," he mumbled in his sleep.

She laughed. She felt the tip of the sword with her finger and then poked Diego in the butt with it. He jumped out of bed and fell on the floor.

"That was funnier than I expected," Melosa laughed.

Diego rubbed his poor bottom from the poke and the fall to the floor. "Why are you in here? And why did you wake me?"

"Diego, you needed to get up," she said and walked over to help him up. She stood and she placed the sword's blade, again, on her shoulder. "Get dressed. It's past 10."

Dropping the sword on the bed, she walked over to the door his room and closed it with a laugh. She waited for him downstairs.

That's when he remembered her outfit. She wore a beautiful blue dress with white laic on the top that was off the shoulders.

He finally snapped out of his thoughts. 'It's past 10!' He quickly opened his wardrobe and got dressed.

"Took ya long enough," Melosa said sitting in a chair with on leg over an arm of the chair.

"Shall we go into town now?"

"I'd like that," she stood up and closed the book she was reading and set it on the table next to the chair in which she sat. Diego, the gentleman he was, kissed her hand then held out his arm. Melosa wrapped her arm around his and they left the library.

"Adios, Don Alejandro," she waved as she exited the sala.

"You take good care of her, Diego," Alejandro said.

"Don't worry, I will," Diego said and exited the sala after her.

Once they got out the gates he helped her up into the coach and he joined her. "Hya!" he shouted to start the horses on their way into the pueblo.

"Bernardo, follow them and keep an eye on her as well," Alejandro said.

Bernardo nodded and went to saddle his horse.

Diego and Melosa were walking around the market place when they saw a crowd laughing and clapping.

"Melosa, I'm going to go see if Sergeant Garcia is in the Tavern." Diego looked at her. She had her eyes on the crowd in front of her.

"You go right ahead. I would like to see what this is all about," she said and pointed to the crowd.

"Alright," Diego said and walked into the Tavern.

Melosa walked into the crowd. Finding that it was Bernardo entertaining them with magic, she decided to watch herself.

Bernardo picked up an egg from the boy next to him, who also carried a chicken. Bernardo showed the egg around before dropping it. It fell and cracked on the ground. Bernardo gave a face that said, "Oops." His face changed to a happy, laughing face. He then stepped on the splattered egg. Most of the crowd wondered what he was doing. Melosa smiled. When Bernardo removed his foot, the egg yoke wasn't there but a coin. He picked it up and gave it to the little boy. The boy laughed. The crowd clapped. Melosa stepped forward. "I'll give it a shot," she said and smiled, standing next to Bernardo. He looked at her confused. She pointed to herself and waved her hands around. Bernardo smiled and nodded. She turned to the little boy with the chicken. "May I barrow a feather from your chicken?" He nodded. Melosa plucked one feather from the chicken. She showed the feather around before tickling Bernardo's ear with it. Her lips came close to his ear, with the feather in between his ear and her lips. She blew on the feather and it went in his ear and out the other. She stood back and caught the feather in between her index and middle fingers. The crowd clapped. Bernardo rubbed his ear, making Melosa smile. Next, she blew on the feather in her fingers and it looked like it was going to fly away but instead, it grew longer. Then it floated from her fingers and the slower it went the more it faded. The crowd gasped.

The little boy tugged on her sleeve. "Where did it go, señorita?"

She smiled and said, "I'll show you." She looked over at the Tavern doors, where she saw Diego watching, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. Walking over to him, the crowd's eyes followed her. She stopped right in front of Diego, and held out her hand.

"What? I haven't got anything," he said showing her his hands. Showing his palms first, nothing was there, he turned them over to show the back then turned them back over to the palms and there, was the feather in between his index and middle finger. She pulled it from his hand and walked back to the crowd, smiling. The crowd laughed and clapped for her.

"I'm sorry but I must go. I have a previous engagement," She said. "But, thank you for the feather," she said to the little boy, kneeling down to his level. "So my present to you is your feather back." She handed him the feather that grew to look like a white eagle feather.

"Thank you!" the boy said and took the feather with his free hand.

Melosa waved to the crowd as she walked to Diego and they entered the Tavern.

"Sergeant Garcia, allow me to present the beautiful Señorita Melosa," Diego introduced as Sergeant stood at seeing them.

Melosa bowed her head slightly and smiled at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Sergeant."

"No, please, the pleasure is all mine," Garcia said. "Will you please sit?"

"I'll stay a few moments. There was something I saw in the market place that caught my eye," Melosa said courteously and sat next to Diego.

"Alana! Bring wine for Don Diego," Sergeant yelled. "If that's okay, Diego."

Diego smiled and nodded. Alana brought a bottle of wine and three cups.

"Gracias," Garcia said as Diego poured the wine into the Sergeant's cup.

"Only a little for me, please, Diego," Melosa said and she started looking around. "This place is really lived-in, if you know what I mean."

"I know exactly, Señorita. That's why I love it here," Garcia said looking like he was daydreaming.

Alana huffed. "That and he has so many friends to pay for the bill!"

Melosa and Diego laughed.

"I told you, Alana. I'm expecting my pay soon."

"You said that a month ago, Sergeant."

Diego and Melosa smiled. She guessed this happened a lot. She sipped her wine.

"Alana, please, not in front of my friends," Garcia looked hurt and nodded toward Diego and Melosa. "Please?"

"Haa…" Alana said and walked back behind the counter to get another bottle of wine for another customer that called her name.

Melosa looked at the poster that hung on the wall. It read: 2000 pesos for the capture of the outlaw Zorro – Dead or Alive. Sergeant Garcia saw her looking at something and looked himself. "Ah, interested in Zorro already, Señorita?"

"Who is this Zorro anyway?" Melosa looked confused.

"The outlaw of this pueblo. He dresses all in black. He wears a mask to cover his face. He has caused so much trouble for the Commandantes of this little town," Sergeant Garcia said. "I almost caught him a few times but he just always got out of my grip. That slippery fox." Diego smiled.

"Why is it that no one can catch him? Because he is better at swordsmanship?" Melosa spoke as if she knew exactly what she was talking about but with a hint of confusion in her voice.

"He is better in so many ways. You know how to sword fight, Señorita?" Sergeant Garcia asked.

"Me? Good heavens no. I wouldn't touch the weapon. I barely even know how to use a pistol."

"You talk as if you know," Diego said. Melosa looked at him.

"But about this Zorro. Why so much?" Melosa said as she looked back at Sergeant Garcia.

"He has been freeing the people in the jails, defying the Commandante, and such. And he has not been able to be caught. He has been in this pueblo for so long," Garcia sighed. "And the people also protect him as well as they can."

"But he must be good. Right?" Melosa asked. Diego was surprised at how good she can act.

"The town's people find Zorro to be a hero," Diego answered.

"Then why the reward for him dead or alive?"

"Um… because…" Sergeant Garcia started as he tried pouring more wine into his cup but the bottle was empty. "Don Diego?"

"Allow me, Sergeant." Diego grinned.

"Gracias!" Sergeant Garcia said, smiling his big smile, as Diego called over Alana for another bottle.

Melosa finished her small portion or wine and stood. "Forgive me but I want to see the market place. Diego, please stay here and entertain yourself with Sergeant Garcia. Again, it is a pleasure meeting you, Sergeant," Melosa smiled.

"But, again, the pleasure is mine," Garcia smiled at her.

She bumped Diego softly with her hip. "And you, don't drink too much." She smiled.

"Si, Melosa," he smiled. "Would you like some money?" he asked as he caught her arm before she walked away.

"I'll be fine," she said and showed him the small pouch dangling from her wrist. She shook it and it jingled.

"Alright, be careful," he said and watched her wave as she exit the Tavern.

"Where did you find her?"

"What?" Diego was called back to Sergeant Garcia.

"Where did you find her? Where did you meet her?" Garcia questioned again.

"I met her just before I came back. She and I had a bizarre encounter but we saw more in each other than stupidity," Diego said and laughed.

"She is really beautiful, is she not, Don Diego."

"Si, she is. And she has personality to match," Diego said and took the last drinks of wine and Garcia filled his cup again. Diego smiled.

Melosa was looking at the beautiful fabrics in front of her eyes. Beautiful blues to raving reds danced on the table as she fingered through them. She picked out a beautiful shawl that had two different shades of blue that blended superbly. She paid the seller and wrapped it around her shoulders and it combined with her outfit perfectly.

"Muchos gracias, siñor," she said as she moved on in the market place.

"Señorita, I do not believe we've met," a man said in a uniform. He was the Commandante.

"Can I help you in some way?" Melosa looked uneasy, as the soldier looked her up and down.

"My name is Elija Dario, Commandante of the pueblo Los Angeles. Will you answer…?" he stopped and looked behind her.

"Will I answer what?" Melosa said. She was tapped on the shoulder and she jumped. She sighed as she saw Bernardo. "What is it?"

Bernardo pulled his ear and made circles in his mouth and shook his head.

"Oh, that's right, you can't hear or speak. So why am I still talking?" she said and laughed. She asked in sign language, "Do you need to talk to me?"

Bernardo's eyes widened a little then he nodded. He did not know she knew sign language.

"Will you excuse me, please?"

"Si, but I would like it if you came to my office. I need to talk to the people new to Los Angeles," Capitan Dario said.

"Gracias. I will be there soon enough," she said and walked with Bernardo around a building and she leaned on the wall. "What's wrong?"

Bernardo made a "z" in the air with his index finger and shrugged.

"Zorro?" she said with a questioned look, and then it cleared. "Oh, Diego?"

He nodded.

"He should be in the Tavern with Sergeant Garcia. Go and make sure he is behaving himself," she said and laughed.

He nodded again.

"I'll be talking with the Commandante, then I'll go and fetch you and Diego from the Tavern."

Once again, he nodded. She winked at him and walked in the direction of the cuartel. Bernardo headed off to the Tavern.

Passing the well in the middle of the plaza, she saw Bernardo enter the Tavern.

"I am to see the Commandante," Melosa said to the guard at the gate.

The guard nodded and yelled to open the gate. Both walked in to the cuartel. They walked to a door not far from the gate. From that door, you could see just about everywhere in the cuartel. Feeling like a spy, she looked around noticing the surroundings, walls, balconies and roofs.

"Commandante, a woman here to see you," a soldier said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in," Capitan Dario said and the soldier entered, right behind him was Melosa.

**-Scene 2-**

"Gracias, señorita, for coming in to speak with me," Capitan Dario said and stood. "Guard!"

The guard that was at the door opened he door and saluted, "Si, Commandante?"

"Escort Señorita…" he had forgotten her name.

"Melosa," she helped him.

"Yes, Señorita Melosa. Escort her to the gate," Capitan Dario said and sat back down at his desk picking up his quill.

As Melosa got out of the gates, she scoffed. "Rude man, he is."

She was on her way to the Tavern when she saw a man being dragged into the cuartel by soldiers. She stopped and ran back to the cuartel before the soldiers would get him inside. "Excuse me, but what did this man do?" the men stopped as she got in front of them.

"Nothing, señorita. I have done nothing," the man said. "I am supposedly being put in jail for treason, because I live on the King's land."

"That's an outrage! What is your name, señor?"

"I am Don Raphael."

"It is forbidden to talk to the prisoners! Get him inside!" the Commandante said waving his hand in the cuartel. The soldiers obeyed him.

"Capitan Dario, you know that man hasn't done anything to be accused of treason," another man said standing near Melosa. "He and many others have been living on the King's land."

"That is an unjust reason to imprison someone," Melosa said.

"Señorita, keep your nose in books and keep out of my way. And you, señor, I do not take orders from the Dons," Capitan Dario said before turning his heel.

"Very rude."

"I know, Señorita. He is an awful man. Hopefully Zorro has heard of this man's sentence," said the Don next to her.

"His sentence?"

"Don Raphael has been sentenced to with wiping post or he will have to do hard labor, like an animal."

"What? No, it can't be."

"That's what Capitan Dario does these days," the Don said. "Con permiso I must get going," he said with a nod.

"Adios, Señor." She walked towards the Tavern when she saw Bernardo running out to her.

He stopped and caught his breath. He started moving his hands fast trying to tell her what he needed to tell her. Her eyes widened as his hands moved faster. "Woah, slow down. What is wrong?" she asked as she held up her hands.

He looked around and saw no one looking. He made a "z" in the air. She nodded showing that she understood. Next, he looked like he was drinking wine then he started to sway back and forth.

"He's drunk?" Bernardo nodded. "Idiot. I told him not to drink too much." She was about to walk towards the Tavern, but Bernardo stopped her. He had one last thing to ask her.

"What?" He shrugged. Taking his hand up to his mouth, he made it look like he was talking then he made another "z".

"What? He might. He won't even know if he's drunk. We must go get him," She said and took Bernardo's hand, dragging him into the Tavern.

"You know," Diego swayed, "Zorro must be someone intelligent."

"Yes, I know. He is, Don Diego," Sergeant Garcia sighed.

"He must be…"

"Diego!" Melosa shrieked.

"Oo, pretty señorita," Diego looked at Melosa.

"Diego, we need to go home."

"You two are living together? Señorita, you are staying at the de la Vega hacienda?" Garcia asked.

"Si. Diego, let's go," Melosa said sternly.

"But I am conversing with Sergeant Garcia."

Melosa looked at Bernardo then smiled. Bernardo nodded. Both Melosa and Bernardo picked Diego up by his arms and towed him out of the Tavern. "Sorry, Sergeant Garcia."

The two put Diego in the coach. "Bernardo, you take the coach with Diego. I'll take your horse," she whispered. Bernardo nodded and got in the coach next to Diego. Melosa walked over to Bernardo's horse and mounted it quickly as the coach started to pull away.

Melosa and Bernardo towed Diego in through the gate's door and up to his room. "Bernardo, I don't think Zorro can fight." She stared at him as he flopped on the bed and put his pillow on his head.

Bernardo looked at her, confused as the two looked at Diego on his bed. Melosa took the pillow from him. He was staring stupidly at them.

"Oh, Don Raphael got arrested for treason. He was living on my father's land. I talked to another Don and he said that Dario has been either whipping or given them labor. And I can't stand for that. I don't think Zorro would either," she said. "Help me to get Diego in the secret room." Melosa tossed the pillow on the bed.

Melosa put a sword in Diego's hand after the three entered the room. She put her fists on her hips and watched him. The sword fell to the ground and he tipped over. Melosa caught him and got a whiff of his breath.

"Damn, Diego. Drunk ass," she helped him into his bedroom from being in the secret room, waving her hand in front of her nose. "Bernardo. Watch him. See that he doesn't do any thing really stupid."

Bernardo tapped her shoulder, as she was about to walk away. He shrugged and looked confused as why she was about to enter the secret room again.

"Someone has to do something. Wish me luck," she said and smiled as she walked into the secret room and the door shut behind her.

Sombra's bright red lips curled, as she saw no one in sight on duty in the cuartel. Or they were switching posts and soldiers. Perfect timing.

Dropping slowly and effortlessly on to the roof, staying hidden in the shadows, she crept in. Staying in the shadows, she could not be seen.

Dropping down in front of Don Raphael's cell, she stood straight and smirked.

He jumped as he saw what looked to be a shadow fall from the roof. He saw her and thought she was Zorro. He walked over to the cell door and stood back as he saw it wasn't Zorro.

"Who are you?"

"Shh," Sombra put her index finger in front of her lips and kept it there as she spoke. "My name is Sombra. Zorro's busy at the moment," she said and winked. "I'll be back with the keys."

"Thank you, you dark beauty," Don Raphael said.

She smiled whole-heartedly and with that, she hid in the shadows again, walking towards the Capitan's office. When she got to the Commandante's window, she peered in. She saw him with his head on his desk. He was asleep. Quietly, she crept up the stairs and through the door. Seeing the keys on the desk next to the sleeping form, she made for them. She slowly picked them up, not to clink them. Getting them up, she walked to the door, which was still open.

"Commandante?" Sergeant Garcia said quietly as he was about to enter the quarters.

Sombra looked worried. Without thinking, she pressed the keys together, muffled by her gloves, and jumped behind the door.

Sergeant Garcia entered the room and looked at the Commandante asleep on his desk. Garcia hesitated. He did not want to be yelled at. Sombra took this time to slowly sneak out the door.

"Comman–"

"Garcia! Why aren't you at your post?" the Commandante snapped and his head pulled up.

Sombra ran out as quietly as possible. The Commandante saw her cape, only a little. He just continued to stare at where he saw the bit of cape exit the room.

"Commandante? What are you staring at?" Sergeant Garcia asked as he tried to look at what the Commandante was looking at.

"Señor," Sombra whispered. "Here," she said and opened the cell door.

"Thank you," he came out.

"ZORRO!" Sergeant Garcia said as he saw Sombra.

"Go up there and over the wall, there is a horse there. When you are safe, turn him loose."

"Si, Señorita. Again, Gracias," he said. She saluted him and he climbed onto the roof.

"You are not Zorro," Sergeant Garcia said as she turned around.

"You are so clever," she smirked.

"En guard!" Sergeant Garcia said hoping she didn't know how to fight. He pulled out his sword and stood in his stance.

She laughed. "Come, come, Sergeant. You aren't serious."

"But I am," Capitan Dario stepped ahead of the sergeant with his sword.

"Alright, I'll fight both of you," she said and smiled. She pulled her sword out and flicked her sword to touch Dario's sword with a click of steel.

Dario got sick of her playing with him and decided to make the first attack. He struck at her down. She blocked it with ease.

"You sure you want to do this? I can just leave since I am going to anyway. You could save yourself the trouble," Sombra smiled.

"First, tell me, who are you, if you are not Zorro?" Dario asked as he attacked again and she blocked with the same effortless stop.

She laughed as he kept making easy attacks for her to block. She flicked his sword away in a second and tripped him. Her sword's point at his chest she said, "My name is Sombra. I am here to help battle the crisis you are enduring on this town's people."

"How did you find out about Don Raphael?" Garcia asked dropping his sword as his Commandante was at her mercy.

"Foxes may be cunning, but shadows are everywhere," she said and put away her sword quickly and did a back handspring as the Commandante stood up, kicking him back down. She jumped up and grabbed the roof and pulled herself up with surprising very little difficulty.

Melosa appeared in the secret room with her cape and hat under her arm, her mask and bandana in her hat. Dropping them on the table, she walked over to the door. She pulled the cork out of the door and looked through the hole. She smiled when she saw both Diego and Bernardo asleep. She put the cork back in its hole and stepped back, turning the ring. She walked through and went to Diego's wardrobe. Getting what she needed, she walked back into the secret room. She forgot to close Diego's wardrobe. She closed the door to the secret room and started to change into Diego's clothes.

Bernardo woke up when his head fell from his hand. It was still dark. Looking up he noticed Diego's wardrobe open. He got up and closed it but before he did, he noticed some of Diego's clothes missing. He smiled, he knew she was home and didn't have any clean clothes.

Melosa smoothed her bandas making sure it fit right. She walked back down the spiral stairs, hauling the lantern with her, and then into a hallway until she stopped and pushed the wall sideways and the bookcase in the library moved. She walked into the library with the lantern and set in on the table next to the couch. Pulling the bookcase back into its place, she sighed.

"What an uneventful day," she laughed to herself.

She walked over to a bookshelf to see if anything would catch her fancy. She skimmed through some of them when she saw a mystery story she had once read. She smiled and took it out from in between the two other books surrounding it. And she walked back to the couch.

"Ah," she sighed contently as she sat down on the couch and leaned snugly into the cushions with the book in her hand. She crossed her ankles and her neck and head were comfy on the pillow. She opened her book and said, "Page one, Chapter one. The Meeting." She continued to read but silently.


	4. Episode 4

**-Act 4-**

**-Scene 1-**

Bernardo walked into the library and saw Melosa asleep on the couch with her book marked him the middle open on her chest. He smiled and left the room to get Diego.

He walked up to Diego's room and knocked before entering. Diego was putting on his robe. He looked at the door as Bernardo entered. "What is it?"

Bernardo made curves in the air with both hands, looked like he was flipping pages of a book, and then pointed down.

"Melosa's in the library?"

Bernardo nodded. Then put his hands together under his head.

"She's asleep?"

Bernardo nodded again, making Diego laugh softly.

"Well, let's go put her in her room," Diego said and made for his door. "I wonder why she's still asleep and in the library no less."

Bernardo smiled as he followed Diego out of his room.

Diego opened the door to the library and smiled as he saw her on the couch. Her head was leaning on the back of the couch, softly cradled in the red plush pillow. Bernardo followed him in as Diego walked to her side. "I wondered where that outfit got to," he said and laughed lightly.

Bernardo smiled and laughed silently.

"Melosa?" Diego said and shook her shoulder gently.

She murmured but kept her eyes closed and was half asleep.

Diego smiled. He put one of her arms around his neck and said, "Come, Melosa. Let's get you in bed."

She murmured again and her other arm went around his neck and he picked her up. Her legs went around his torso as she clung to him like a little girl. This made Diego smile sweetly. He put his hand under her rump to support her.

Bernardo made a face as if to say "Aww."

"Bernardo, get the door please. I'm going to put her in her room," Diego said and walked up the stairs and out the door that Bernardo opened just before. He turned the corner and walked forward to open her door. He placed her on the bed and took the blanket that was at the foot of the bed and draped it over her.

…

…

This fanfiction has been abandoned. It is currently being rewritten. My apologies to those who were actually reading.


End file.
